


Kamen Rider Drive Kink Drabbles

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Anal Fisting, Apologies, Ass Play, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Body Worship, Competition, Condoms, Cop/Criminal Roleplay, Decadence, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Food Kink, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Headspace, Interrogation, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Burn, Submission, Subspace, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Vehicular Sex, Wet & Messy, mind sharing, sexual experience or expertise, the love of a man and his belt, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word fics for random Drive pairings and kinks!</p><p>1. Shinnosuke/Chase, unprotected sex<br/>2. Heart/Brain: headspace or subspace<br/>3. Heart/Brain: roleplay<br/>4. Heart/Medic(/Brain), Heart/Brain(/Medic): voyeurism<br/>5. Heart/Brain/Medic: orgies/decadence<br/>6. Heart/Chase/Kiriko: food<br/>7. Heart/Chase/Kiriko: possession/marking (competition)<br/>8. Shinnosuke/Belt-san: vehicular<br/>9. Heart/Brain: Ice princesses/snow queens<br/>10. Shinnosuke/Belt-san: masturbation (mind-sharing) <b>(Note: spoilers for episode 33)</b> (Double drabble)<br/>11. Shinnosuke/Chase: Straight-guy sexual scenarios<br/>12. Roidmude OT4 (Heart/Brain/Medic/Chase): worship<br/>13. Shinnosuke/Krim: interrogation<br/>14. Heart/Chase/Kiriko: Ass-play and/or fetishization (ass lifted in the air for penetration)<br/>15. Heart/Chase/Kiriko: Ass-play and/or fetishization (rimming)<br/>16. Rinna/Gen: Sexual experience or expertise (begging, dominance and submission)<br/>17. Rinna/Gen: Restraints, full-body (fisting slings)<br/>18. Rinna/Gen: sex toys (penetrative)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shinnosuke/Chase unprotected sex

-

Chase is naked and spread out beneath him, slicked up, stretched, and ready. Shinnosuke picks up his pants and rummages for the condom in the back pocket, hearing the familiar rustle of the packaging as he touches it. 

"That won't be necessary," Chase says when he sees it. "This body can sustain external damage, but it won't catch any of your human diseases, even sexually transmitted ones." 

"Oh God," Shinnosuke gasps, and then says through gritted teeth, "fine, no condom," as he tosses it to the floor again. 

"You're highly aroused by this prospect?" 

"Yeah," Shinnosuke says, "yes, I am." 

-


	2. Heart/Brain, subspace or headspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart/Brain, subspace or headspace

-

The running water is a soothing, reliable presence, keeping Brain clean and making the shared shower warm and comfortable. Heart kisses his neck, runs soft, strong hands up and down his skin, plays his body like a finely tuned instrument for what could literally be hours. Heart strokes his cock slowly, gradually turning him into a pleading mess, and then when Heart finally presses a finger inside Brain he's so ready for it it feels like flying. He doesn't remember anything after that. 

"Where did you go?" Heart asks with a soft smile.

"Nowhere," Brain breathes. He's always with Heart. 

-


	3. Heart/Brain: roleplay (messy/dirty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart/Brain: roleplay (messy/dirty)

-

"Oh Brain," Heart moans, sliding his mouth all over Brain's cock. "You taste _so good_."

Brain gasps as Heart's mouth envelops the tip of his cock and begins to suck enthusiastically. He can't help the way he pants, not when Heart is taking him deeper and warmer, wetter. 

"Come for me, Brain," Heart says, pulling away. "Come all over my face."

Brain's entire body jerks as the heat between his hips becomes a sudden jolt of orgasm. He whimpers as the come spurts everywhere. 

"Perhaps one day we can do it without the condom," Heart muses with a little smirk. 

-


	4. Heart/Brain/Medic: voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart/Medic(/Brain), Heart/Brain(/Medic): voyeurism

-

Brain has no way of knowing what Medic sees when she watches he and Heart engaging in sexual activity beside her in the bed; all he knows is what he sees when he's watching Heart and Medic together, when Heart's eyes are shut as he presses a kiss between Medic's legs, and yet even then Brain can see the steadfast devotion Heart feels for her in his expression, in the sensual shape of his lips and the gentleness of his caress. 

Brain can only hope Medic sees the same when their roles are reversed; he's starting to believe it's so. 

-


	5. Heart/Brain/Medic: orgies/decadence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart/Brain/Medic: orgies/decadence (tentacles, overstimulation)

-

It should feel like too much; the endless amount of naked skin touching naked skin, heated and sweaty. The hands sliding up and down, back and forth. Heart's mouth on the back of Medic's neck, then his lips on hers, then Medic turning to pass the kiss forward to Brain before Heart - unable to resist - attempts to join in too. 

It should especially feel like too much when Medic's tentacles gently probe and penetrate both Heart and Brain at once, and her hands are still free to grope, and Heart's are pinching and teasing, but it isn't; it's just right. 

-


	6. Heart/Chase/Kiriko: food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart/Chase/Kiriko: food

-

"Just taste it," Heart says, laughing as he pushes his chocolate sauce covered finger into Chase's mouth. Protestations that he doesn't require fuel do nothing. 

Kiriko says encouragingly, "Try it for the sensation, Chase!" 

Chase smiles uncertainly at them both, but the moment the flavour registers he understands. It's a rich, luxurious sweetness. He licks his lips, silently pleading with them for more. Heart and Kiriko share an elated but knowing look. 

He hadn't realised that if his introduction went well they were going to drizzle it all over his body and join forces to lick it off of him. 

-


	7. Heart/Chase/Kiriko: possession/marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart/Chase/Kiriko: possession/marking (competition)

-

"It's a competition, then," Heart says and Kiriko nods seriously. Chase tries to glance round and they both immediately place a hand on his lower back. "You have to stay still for this one, Chase."

Chase lowers his head as they count down from three, and then the warm breaths above his cheeks become lips touching, then teeth nibbling at his flesh. Heart bites over a larger surface area, but Kiriko's strategy is intense and relentless. Chase squirms into the mattress; there are going to be twin bruises on his butt tomorrow, and the agreement is whoever's is prettiest wins. 

-


	8. Shinnosuke/Belt-san: vehicular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinnosuke/Belt-san: vehicular

-

"Start the engine, Shinnosuke," Belt-san says, and as the car revs to life Belt-san groans appreciatively. 

"Belt-san?" Shinnosuke says, immediately suspecting something. "What have you done?"

"I've hooked the pleasure centres of my consciousness to the Tridoron's engine," Belt-san admits. He doesn't sound ashamed at all, even when Shinnosuke starts spluttering. "The faster you drive the more intense the sensation will be for me." 

"B-Belt-san," Shinnosuke says after a moment, "I can do that for you, but... I can't break the speed limit."

"Can't you?" Belt-san replies in his deep baritone. Shinnosuke's foot hits the accelerator before he can think. 

-


	9. Heart/Brain: Ice princesses/snow queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart/Brain: Ice princesses/snow queens (cold characters who may or may not succumb to melting; need not be female)

-

"You'll come with me when we leave this place, won't you, 003?" 002 asks, and 003 nods.

"You like me, don't you, Brain?" Heart smirks, and Brain just levels a look back at him.

"You care about me, don't you, Brain?" Heart says, and Brain's chest starts to ache. 

"You want to stay with me, don't you, Brain?" Heart presses, and to his face Brain lies. 

"You never really left me, did you Brain?" Heart smiles, and Brain's eyes start to sting at the corners.

"You love me, don't you, Brain?" Heart whispers, and Brain leans in to kiss him. 

-


	10. Shinnosuke/Belt-san: masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinnosuke/Belt-san: masturbation (mind-sharing) DOUBLE drabble! 
> 
> (Note: spoilers for episode 33)

-

Something about dying makes Shinnosuke need to feel more alive than ever. First thing he does when he's finally home again is fling himself down on his bed and let his hand wander idly all the way down his body, just to check he's exactly the same as before. And yet he finds he can't gather the enthusiasm to-

"Shinnosuke," Belt-san says from around his waist. "May I take over?" 

Belt-san has watched Shinnosuke masturbate many times before, from the best vantage point ever of just above Shinnosuke's dick, but when Shinnosuke takes a backseat in his own mind Belt-san strokes him completely differently, still using Shinnouke's own hand. 

"It's been some time," Belt-san says; nostalgic, desperate and fond all at once. He's furiously eager.

 _You're going to give me friction burn!_ Shinnosuke thinks at him, but he's laughing internally too. It feels good for it to hurt a little, somehow. Better than never feeling anything ever again... 

"Shinnosuke, please don't distract me from this," Belt-san says through gritted teeth. "Stay in the moment with me, my boy." 

Belt-san isn't doing this just because he can now and misses having a body he can touch; he cares about Shinnosuke too. 

-


	11. Shinnosuke/Chase: Straight-guy scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinnosuke/Chase: Straight-guy sexual scenarios (practicing dancing, kissing, or romantic conversation in preparation for one character having a date with a woman)

-

"-and then you lean in for the kiss!" Shinnosuke says, smiling and clapping Chase on the shoulder. Chase leans in dutifully. Shinnosuke watches as Chase's soft, plump, pink lips come closer and closer, parting the tiniest amount, just to indicate that the kiss will be more than a mere touch of two closed mouths. Shinnosuke could just about get lost in the way Chase's upper lip rises and falls, achingly enticing-

Shinnosuke opens his eyes and pulls back. "...We didn't actually need to kiss," he says dumbly, wondering why he didn't remind himself of that fact _before actually kissing Chase_. 

-


	12. Roidmude OT4: worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roidmude OT4 (Heart/Brain/Medic/Chase): worship

-

Medic leaves her gloves on. She rolls Heart's nipple between her fingers idly, smiling up at him.

"You're sure?" Heart asks breathlessly. Brain kisses him again, like he has been between each and every sentence; sweet, gentle kisses that are no longer full of insecurity and posessiveness. 

Chase, by way of answer, lowers himself onto Heart's cock with no preamble. It's smooth and tight and feels as right as always. And then the feeling is mimicked by a tentacle pressing against Heart's own entrance. Heart sighs. 

"Just let us love you, Heart-sama," Medic says. "Every part of you at once."

-


	13. Shinnosuke/Krim: interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinnosuke/Krim: interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ohmygod who even cares how or why Krim has his body, it's only 100 words, I can't create reasons in so small a space, just go with it)

-

"Tell me everything you planned to do," Shinnosuke says, looking down at Krim sternly. Krim just smirks. 

"I was going to strip you down," he says without preamble, "tie you up, and commit filthy, filthy crimes. Crimes of passion." 

"That's not-" Shinnosuke gasps as Krim's hand trails up the side of his body, "what that phrase means." 

"I beg to differ," Krim says, pressing a kiss to Shinnosuke's chest. "Allow me to demonstrate."

"More evidence is always good," Shinnosuke admits shakily. How can you even pretend you're in an interrogation room when you're actually naked and straddling your 'criminal's' lap? 

-


	14. Heart/Chase/Kiriko: ass lifted in the air for penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart/Chase/Kiriko: Ass-play and/or fetishization (ass lifted in the air for penetration)

-

"A little higher, Chase," Kiriko says; she can't see his rear properly when he's kissing her stomach and working his way lower unless he lifts up. Not to mention Heart is slicking himself up ready to penetrate Chase from behind at the same time. Chase obeys her instruction, but it's not enough. "A little more?" She presses. He tucks his knees under himself and his ass rises higher. Kiriko bites her thumb. "Higher, Chase," she begs.

"Now I am tall, but I can't reach with him like this," Heart says, meeting her eyes and grinning. He's enjoying the view too. 

-


	15. Heart/Chase/Kiriko: rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart/Chase/Kiriko: Ass-play and/or fetishization (rimming)

-

Kiriko has never seen anything like it; Heart spreads Chase open so she can see the pink pucker between his cheeks and then he _licks_ across it and Kiriko can't decide whether she's horrified or aroused. 

"He's perfectly clean," Heart assures her before pressing a kiss there. Chase is already trembling. Again and again Heart kisses him, until Kiriko's mouth is watering. "Would you like a turn?" Heart asks, smiling knowingly at her. 

She's hesitant at first, licking tentatively, but Chase's ragged breaths encourage her on. When she pushes her tongue right inside him he whimpers; she nearly comes then. 

-


	16. Rinna/Gen: Sexual experience or expertise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinna/Gen: Sexual experience or expertise (begging, dominance and submission)

-

He comes to her on his knees, begging. Rinna folds her arms and rests the heel of her shoe on his shoulder.

"I was wrong," Gen babbles, lowering his head and bowing repeatedly. "It isn't even that big of a number!"

"And?"

"And even if it was-" Gen looks up at her with beseeching eyes, "it just means that you're an expert at everything! Please, sensei! Teach me everything you know!" 

"Mmmm," Rinna says dismissively. There's a terrible moment where Gen thinks she'll never touch him sexually ever again, but then she smiles. "Alright! I believe you. Kiss my shoe."

-


	17. Rinna/Gen: Full-body restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinna/Gen: Restraints, full-body (fisting slings)

-

"How do you like it?"

"It's weird," Gen says, trying to shuffle about.

"Well you move around too much when we do this usually!" Rinna pouts. "Otherwise I'm sure you'd have taken it all by now." He watches out of the corner of his eye as she lubricates her glove. Honestly the weirdest part is being trussed up, not what she's about to do; they've done this plenty before. Rinna plays with his ass finger after finger, working him open but not too sensitive, and then-

And then he fidgets and ruins it. The sling is good; wise choice, sensei!

-


	18. Rinna/Gen: sex toys (penetrative)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinna/Gen: sex toys (penetrative)

-

Perhaps if Rinna knew what it was like to have a cock, she wouldn't be so rough with the dildo and the harness. She thrusts so enthusiastically Gen practically expects her to whoop and break out a lasso like she's riding a bull! It doesn't _hurt_ , but her relentlessness is overwhelming.

"Genpachi, come on," she says, poking him when he slumps on the bed, mouth open and exhausted.

"Keep going," he mumbles half into the pillow. "Just keep going!"

He can admit he _really likes_ the raw, sensitive, overfucked feeling that means he'll have trouble sitting down the next day. 

-


End file.
